Ginny Weasley and the Isle of Avalon REVISED!
by sparrow hawkforte
Summary: Ginny becomes a priestess. Finds her and friends true identities.
1. Default Chapter

Ginny and The Isle of Avalon  
  
Ginny Weasley scurried down the corridor to her Transfiguration class. She had overslept again and was already five minutes late. It was only two days into her fifth year, and she is already starting off badly. As she slid into a seat at the back of the room, Professor McGonagal spoke.  
  
"Miss Weasley, why were you late to my class?" said the old Transfiguration teacher. McGonagal already pegged Ginny as trouble, no thanks to her older brothers Fred, George, and Ron. Those three were forever getting into trouble.  
  
"I overslept, professor," Ginny said blushing. Ginny heard a sneer from the front of the room. Ginny didn't need to see the black hair to know who it was. Celeste Kilton was Ginny's bane of existance. Ever since first year, Celeste had caused problems with Ginny. Celeste had grown up with Draco Malfoy. They were best friends up until last year. Draco had became friends with Ginny's brother Ron. The rest was history. Draco, Ron, and Harry Potter became best friends. Which left Ginny and her best friend Hermione Granger quite alone. Soon though, the boys had included them. Then Hermione got the chance to go abroad and study for a year. Now it was just Ginny and the boys.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Weasley," said McGonagal. Just then a eagle owl swooped down onto McGonagal's desk. She opened the scroll attached to it's foot and read it. "It seems to me that Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office, Miss Weasley. Before you go, your homework is to write a two page essay explaining the risks of Transfiguring humans. You may go now."  
  
Ginny rose from the seat and hurried out of the room. She half wanted to tell Celeste off, but knew if she did it would mean more points from Gryffindore and she already lost them five. The anger flushed Ginny's face. She didn't notice where her feet led her until she stopped at a stone gargoyle. This was the entry way to Dumbledore's office. This was when Ginny realized that she didn't know the password.  
  
"Umm...lemon drop?" Ginny said. She didn't expect that was the password. After all, Harry told it to her years ago. As expected, the gargoyle stood still. "Fizzing Whizbees? Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans? Cauldron Cakes?"  
  
The gargoyle sprang to life.  
  
"Cauldron cakes? Hmm," said Ginny climbing the stairs. She was just about to open the door to Dumbledore's office when she heard arguing.  
  
"I am telling you, Merlin. I have seen what will happen. History will repeat itself unless we start now," said a female's voice. It sounded familiar, but hard to place.  
  
"Viviane, we do not even know if the girl is priestess-born," said Dumbledore.  
  
Merlin? Viviane? Were these code names? What girl?  
  
"Merlin, she is the daughter of Igraine. Hemera's daughter. She is a daughter of the Holy Isle. She has the gift."  
  
"Kassandra," said Dumbledore. "We must wait. She must decide her fate."  
  
"We need not wait any longer. She is standing outside your door. Enter, Ginny."  
  
Ginny paused. The woman knew her name. Kassandra...that sounded familiar. She entered into the office.  
  
"Aunt Kassandra!" yelled Ginny. Kassandra was her favorite aunt, but she never came to visit.  
  
"Hello, Morgaine."  
  
"I am not Morgaine, Aunt. I am Ginny."  
  
"One in the same, dear."  
  
"Kassandra," Dumbledore warned.  
  
"I don't understand, Aunt."  
  
"Let me expain, child, for it all starts and ends with you."  
  
* * *  
  
"Over a thousand years ago, centries before even Hogwarts was founded, an ancient magic existed in Britain. It came from Atlantis, then to Avalon. It was a long journey that tested the trust of four priestesses. People thought it lost in the mists after Arthur died, just like the isle of Avalon.  
  
When Atlantis was destroyed,six priestesses escaped. One had premonitions of a disaster. She told her sister priestesses and they readied boats to escape. Two priestesses went in one direction while the other four headed toward what is now the southern tip of France. The four women were exhausted and starved when they finally shipwrecked. They lived off of nuts and berries while they made their way north.  
  
The priestesses searched throughout France for a somewhere to establish a place of worship. They made it to the northern most tip of France. They heard rumors of a new wild land. The four priestesses tried to find someway to get to the land called Breton. They found a group of missionary priests that were heading to Breton. The priestesses and priests made a parnership to go to Breton. The priests were going to a place called Glastonbury. Little did they know, their decendants may ruin an age old religion.  
  
The missionary ship landed at Glastonbury three days later. The leader priestess talked to the head of the missionaries. The priestesses made a deal that they got Avalon. They told the priests that they would give them protection from the Mother Goddess and goods from their harvests in exchange for the land. There was a tribe living there called Druids. They worshipped the eartly elements. The Druids and the Priestesses soon formed an alliance. They shared similar beliefs and worshipped similar gods. The Druids built the priestesses houses in exchange for the use of the Tor, a large rock formation that was reveled sacred. The first house was the House of the Maidens. Within the year the House of Silence and he House of the Lady was built.  
  
The first few years was the worst for the priestesses. There was a bad frost that killed alot of the plants. In about five hundred years, all their sacrifices almost came to an abrupt end."  
  
Ginny was pale. Dumbledore had tears in his eyes. Kassandra however, looked intently at Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, you know the story of King Arthur, correct?"  
  
"Yes, Aunt Kassandra."  
  
"Good. After Arthur was wounded, Morgaine tried to bring him to Avalon. The isle was closed to Morgaine by then. She had forsaken the Mother and her fellow priestesses. The priestess Niniane, Lady of Avalon after Vivianes death, went out to meet her and take Arthur to Avalon. There Arthur lied waiting to return. But now that he has, he is threatened once again. Arthur's incestual son, his Nemesis, once again threatened his being. It was written in the stars before he was born that his son, Mordred will be his down fall. For over a thousand years, Mordred has waited. Now it is time for his revenge. It is your destiny, Ginny, to stop him. You need to fulfill your destiny, lest you fail, Avalon should fall. Avalon will truly fall into the mists. Merlin has returned one last time to protect Arthur, but his power is fluctuating. Mordred will take revenge."  
  
Kassandra paused.  
  
"Unless you choose to stop him."  
Please read and review 


	2. The Path of Fate

Thank you to LonghornsGirl73 and the others who have reviewed ,my story. I really appreciate it.  
  
The Path of Fate  
  
"What?" said Ginny flabergasted. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You were destined to do this, Ginny."  
  
"But Aunt Kassandra, how do you know it was me? How do you know that I am Morgaine?"  
  
"Ginny, you know that my name is also the name of the Princess of Troy. I can see things before they happen. I seen Morgaine, then I seen you. You are Morgaine, child. I seen the doom that will follow if Mordred is not stopped. Mordred has not yet shown himself. But he will. And soon."  
  
Ginny looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"It is as she says, my dear. You must stop Mordred. We cannot force you into your fate, but remember this: No one can hide from their fate."  
  
Ginny looked at her hands folded into her lap.  
  
"Can I think about this?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes, of course, child. I pray you hurry. I must leave before morning. I must prepare despite your decision. If need be, Avalon will fight Mordred alone," Kassandra shuddered.  
  
"I shall tell you my answer before breakfast, Aunt."  
  
"Choose wisely. Pack lightly if you choose. In Avalon, everything will be provided."  
  
Ginny stood up and walked to the door. For the second time that day, her head was filled. Ginny walked alone, lost in her thoughts, all the way to Gryffindor Tower. Ginny wished she could still talk to Hermione. Of course! She could send an owl. She wondered if she could borrow Pig from Ron. If not, she could use a school owl. She needed to write Hermione. Ginny grabbed a quill from her bag. She shuffled through her Potions notes for a spare piece of parchment. Alas, she was ready.  
  
Dear Hermoine,  
  
How are you, Hermy. I miss you so much. There is nobody here left for me to talk to. Draco misses you terribly and Harry even worse. Ron is horrid too. Harry, Ron, and Draco say that even Snape misses you. They said on the first day he asked "Where is the know-it-all?" I wish you were here, Hermy. How is the foreign studies. I hope everyone there is nice. It's not the same without you. The boys keep getting into trouble without the brains of the operation.  
  
I have a question, Hermoine. Do you believe in reincarnation? My Aunt Kassandra told me something, but i am not sure if I believe her. She told me I have been reborn to fulfill my destiny. She said I am Morgaine. Aunt Kassandra wants to send me to Avalon! I'm so lost Hermione. What would you do?  
  
Write back as soon as possible! Love, Ginny Weasley  
  
Ginny went into the boys dormitory. Ron and Harry were sprawled on Harry's bed.  
  
"Ron! Can I borrow Pigwideon?"  
  
"Ginny. How many times do I have to tell you? DON'T WALK IN WITHOUT KNOCKING!"  
  
"Can I borrow Pig?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm mailing a letter to Hermione."  
  
The boys stared at Ginny like she grew another head. Then Harry started laughing.  
  
"What?" demanded Ginny turning red.  
  
"Hermione can't get letters. We mailed her some and neither Pig or Hedwig could find her," said Harry gasping through laughs.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Hermione is cut off from us Ginny."  
  
"You think this is funny?"  
  
Ginny stalked to the door and slammed it shut. The thwump made Ginny happier.  
  
Why can't we get ahold of Hermione, thought Ginny.  
  
She paced the length of her dormitory room. She did not realize that anyone was in the room until Celeste Kilton opened the curtains on her bed.  
  
"Do you mind? Some people are trying to do their homework," said Celeste sneering.  
  
"Do you think I care?" Ginny retorted.  
  
"You little..." screeched Celeste snatching her wand.  
  
"What are you going to do? Curse me," laughed Ginny.  
  
Ginny walked out of the room laughing before Celeste could do anything. She went to the library. The Fat Lady was saying something behind her, but Ginny didn't care. She wanted to be alone to think. There had to be some books on Avalon. She looked through the different sections. It took her an hour before she found a book.  
  
The book was dusty. There were cobwebbs on it and it smelt old. No one had read this book in a while. Ginny wiped it with the sleeve of her robes. The name stood out clearer. It was called the Mysteries of Avalon. The cover was made of leather. The edges were gold and so was the lettering. Ginny began to read.  
  
The book was more elaborate than her Aunt Kassandra's story. Ginny sat there and read the book. An hour went by. Maybe even two. Ginny didn't know. The story pulled her in. She cried when Morgaine was cast out. She cried at Arthur's death. The story was so real to her. Like deja vu. Ginny knew then that her aunt didn't lie.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny woke early the next morning. She was in the library. It was the hidden corner that Hermione showed her in her third year. Ginny doubted even the librarian knew about the hidden table.  
  
Ginny rised out of the chair and headed back to Gryffindor Tower. She needed to clean up for breakfast. This morning, Ginny had to choose.  
  
She quickly cleaned up and dressed in her best looking robes. Fred and George bought them for her in their sixth year. Now she was glad to have them. Ginny wanted to look best for her Aunt Kassandra, regardless of her decision.  
  
Every one was still asleep in the dormitory. Ginny grabbed the book off her bed where she laid it. She walked into the Common Room and read. She liked this book. There were pictures of King Arthur, whom did not have blonde hair, but dark brown, like his Roman father. Arthur smiled and raised the sword Excalibur in greeting. There was a lovely picture of Morgaine. She was rather pretty, but small and dark. She looked barely like Ginny. It was of Morgaine when she was learning to be a priestess.  
  
Ginny was so absorbed in the book, she didn't hear Ron or Harry come in.  
  
"What are you doing, Ginny?" Ron questioned suspiciously.  
  
Ginny hid the book in the fold of her robes. "Nothing. Just waiting to go out for breakfast."  
  
"You want to come with us?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny stood up and walked with them. There was barely no one in the Great Hall. Only a few Ravenclaws that were reading their school books. Professor Dumbledore was talking avidly to Aunt Kassandra.  
  
"I didn't know Aunt Kassandra was here," said Ron pouting. He too liked Aunt Kassandra. "Did you Ginny?"  
  
"Yes. She came here to talk to me."  
  
"About what?" asked Harry.  
  
"She asked me if I wanted to go with her for the next year."  
  
"Why would you go with her?" asked Ron.  
  
"Let's eat, shall we? I'm starved."  
  
Harry and Ron exhanged a look, then looked at her curiously. Neither seemed inclined to question her. Just then Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas came into the hall. They say next to Ron and soon the four started talking about their Divinations class. She heard Ron tell Dean just to make things up.  
  
"Miss Weasley, would you like to follow me into the chamber next to the teacher's table?"  
  
Ginny looked up to see Professor Dumbledore looking down at her through his half moon glasses. Silently Ginny followed him.  
  
"Sit down, Ginny," he said gesturing at a chair near the fire. "As you know, you were supposed to choose whether or not you would like to go to Avalon to fulfill your destiny. Your Aunt Kassandra waits for your answer."  
  
Ginny glanced across the room, half hidden in shadows, Aunt Kassandra was pacing the room.  
  
"Professor, Merlin, I must admit that this was a difficult choice for me. I must miss a year or more of classes as well as not seeing my family."  
  
"You will not be alone there, Ginny. I will be with you," said Kassandra. "And before you give your answer, there is something you need to know. We had already recruited another person who needs to help us."  
  
"Who-" Ginny started.  
  
"Gwenhwyfar, show yourself," commanded Dumbledore.  
  
Ginny didn't see the slim figure hidden in the shadows.  
  
"Hello, Ginny."  
  
"Hermione?!"  
~*~ ______ ~*~ `*` Jaimie `*` @-------- ~*~ ~*~ I'm aiming for 10 reviews. Please review and then I'll update it. Hehe. 


	3. Reunited at Last

Thank you for your reviews. They've been really helpful. I hope this story is making sense. If not, eventually it will become clearer. I'd recommend reading The Mists of Avalon by Marion Zimmer Bradley to clear up any confusion. Enjoy!  
  
Sparrow  
Reunited at Last  
  
"Hello, Ginny. It's nice to see you as well," said Hermione Granger.  
  
"Ginny, we need your answer. The trip will take quite a few hours to make. Reunions can wait. You either need to pack, or you need to give your farewells to Hermione and myself. Either way, make haste," said Aunt Kassandra.  
  
"I choose...."said Ginny almost inaudibly. "To fulfill my destiny if it is my destiny to fulfill."  
  
"Good. Hermione, you may go with Ginny to pack and say hello to Ron and Harry. And Draco," said Kassandra giving Hermione a small smile. "Pack lightly, Ginny. In Avalon we will provide you with robes and other neccessities."  
  
Ginny looked over at Hermione. It was then she noticed the finely woven wool robe. It was a deep blue color that resembled the darkes part of the ocean. The robe was plain, but looked lovely. Ginny was nervous. She just decided her future. It was at that moment that she realized fully what she had done. Ginny had decided to leave her family for an extended period of time.  
  
"Aunt Kassandra," said Ginny looking at her aunt. "Does Mum know that I am going to Avalon?"  
  
"Igraine knows it was your destiny. She knows it was your choice."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Hermione led Ginny out of the chamber. The hall was empty. They were silent until they arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait.  
  
"Hinkydink," said Ginny.  
  
"I miss this place so much," said Hermione sniffing. "It was so lonely in Avalon. But The Lady said not to worry because there will be other's coming soon. I don't like it there. It makes me feel weird. I can't wear my crosses or say anything about God or Jesus there. It's all the Mother Goddess. I don't like it, Ginny. But The Lady said that soon everything wi;; be normal again, but i don't think it will."  
  
Hermione seemed extremely upset. She was choking back sobs while wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her robe. Hermione never seemed overly religious until now. Ginny knew she wore a cross, but she didn't know Hermione was so Christian.  
  
"It will be fine, Hermione. Why are you at Avalon, who is your predecessor?"  
  
"Gwenhwyfar. The white shadow. The one destined to betray her king. The barren queen. Take your pick."  
  
"Oh, Hermione. Don't cry," Ginny ackwardly put her arm around Ginny. "I'll there now. It will be fine. You'll see."  
  
"Ginny. You don't understand do you? Maybe you didn't read all the books like I did. But I read about Arthur and everyone. Let's just say you and I weren't the best of friends back then. Morgaine and Gwenhwyfar hated one another, Ginny. They were polite only when Morgaine and Arthur got along. I don't want to lose you as my friend, Ginny."  
  
Ginny put a few items in her smallest trunk. She put her books full of spells, her wand, and a photo book of her family. She also packed a few items of value. Ginny put a pearl statue of a fairy that Draco bought for her in their fourth year. It took her a few more minutes of deciding whether to take the small crescent moon necklace and dagger her mother had gave her when coming to Hogwarts. She decided to take them both.  
  
Hermione caught a glimpse of the necklace as Ginny wrapped it inside a velvet cloth.  
  
"Let me see that Ginny!" shrieked Hermione.  
  
Ginny opened the cloth to show a old copper crescent moon that was beaten with a hammer. It was obviously old. There was a thin piece of rope holding it.  
  
"Where did you get this, Ginny?"  
  
"Mum. She gave it to me for getting into Hogwarts. Why?"  
  
"These things are given to priestesses. This dagger," pointed Hermione. "And this charm is given to priestesses. Where did she get these?"  
  
"Said it was in the family for generations."  
  
"Ginny, if I'm not mistaken, this" she pointed again to the dagger and necklace. "And this were Morgaine's. She returned them to Avalon before she left. It's proof you are her!"  
  
Hermione stopped crying now. She was eyeing the adornments in awe.  
  
"Let's go say bye to the boys," said Ginny, changing the topic.  
  
Ginny and Hermione walked down the corridor to the boys' room. Ron and Harry were sitting on Harry's bed playing a game of Exploding Snap. Harry was the first to see Hermione. Ron's back was to the door.  
  
"Hermione!" he yelled. His face turned red with delight.  
  
"Hello, Harry. Hello, Ron. Don't you have homework to do?" she scolded them.  
  
Ron and Harry lept off the bed and ran to where she stood. They hugged her until she thought her lungs would burst.  
  
"Are you back for good? We've all missed you. Even Snape. We've even done good in our classes. Oh, Lupin's back. He was disappointed that you were no longer here."  
  
"Calm down, Ron," she laughed. "I'm not staying. I have to go back to the other school. Ginny is going with me. I must go say hello to Lupin and Draco. So I shall see you both soon."  
  
Hermione said goodbye and gave them each a hug and kiss on the cheek. Ginny said goodbye and then they left. They practically ran to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Professor Lupin was sitting at his desk going over that weeks lesson plan.  
  
"Hello, Professor!"  
  
"Hermione, my dear it is great to see you. Are you back?"  
  
"No, me and Ginny have to go back. Hopefully we'll be back for next year though. I miss these classes the most," said Hermione sadly.  
  
"I shall send messages from everyone through Merlin," said Ginny.  
  
Lupin gave Ginny and Hermione both hugs.  
  
"It is a brave thing you girls are doing. Goodbye."  
  
Ginny and Hermione ran to the dungeons. They didn't know the password to get in. Luckily a seventh year Slytherin was trying to go in. They asked her to get Draco. Hermione and Ginny waited two minutes for him.  
  
"HERMIONE!" he yelled. "Oh my god, I missed you! Are you back?"  
  
"No, we came to say goodbye. We must leave. We will try and send letters," said Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, you're leaving?"  
  
"Yes. We must get going. We've a long trip to make. Goodbye, Draco."  
  
Ginny walked out of the Slytherin corridor. She didn't realize there were tears streaming down her face until Hermione asked what was wrong. Ginny couldn't answer. She couldn't put in words the emotions she felt. For the first time in her life, she wasn't on the straight and narrow path of the normal witch. Ginny was taking a risk. This may make or break her future.  
  
An hor after they started, they met Kassandra at Dumbledore's office.  
  
"We shall leave now. We'll travel from Hogsmeade. There is a place there where we can rent broomsticks. Not to worry, they are Nimbus 2000. And rather cheap. It will be a seven hour trip though. We shall not stop, so I suggest you bring something from the kitchens to eat and drink. Meet me at the entrance to the school in five minutes."  
  
Hermione and Ginny dashed to the kitchens. They were greeted by a dozen house elves. Hermione looked mad. She must still be on about the elves, thought Ginny. The elves loaded them with miniature meat pies and cream puffs. They also got bottles of pumpkin juice. They made it to the entrance in the nick of time.  
  
"When we get to Avalon, Morgaine, you will go to the House of Maidens. There we shall renew your training. It may take two years or two months. There is no telling."  
  
"Viviane, she has the adornments. I think they were Morgaine's but I am unsure," spoke Hermione carefully.  
  
"Let me see these things, Ginny."  
  
Hermione held up the small trunk while they walked, so Ginny could get it out. Once out of the trunk, she handed it to Kassandra. She analyzed it carefully. A few minutes passed and they were at the gates of Hogwarts.  
  
"It is indeed the dagger and crescent of Morgaine," said Kassandra. "It was given to Morgaine when she tried to return to Avalon for the final time. Niniane, who was then the Lady. It was kept safe through the generations of our family."  
  
"So, it was mine?"  
  
"Yes. You originally left them to me when you got mad and left. You went to your Aunt Morgause. And there, was the beginning of the end. There you had Mordred. And there you left him. He was raised as a bastard. A welp of Morgause's. She poisoned his mind. Morgause turned him against Arthur. And when he went to Camelot, he was the enemy."  
  
No one talked the rest of the way to Hogsmeade. They walked down to Brusca's Broom Rental. Aunt Kassandra pulled out a sack full of golden galleons. An hour later, they were on their way.  
  
* * *  
  
"Here we are," said Lady Kassandra six hours later. "The shores of Avalon."  
  
"But Aunt, all I see is fog. And I hear church bells. Are we going to the church?"  
  
"No Morgaine. We shall not ever go to the churches. A long time ago, the church betrayed us. Never again shall sworn Priestesses step foot in there. No, I will call the boat and part the mists. Then we will go to Avalon."  
  
"Why is it so foggy?" asked Morgaine.  
  
"To protect us. People came long before you and me, Morgaine. They tried to hurt the priestesses. The Mother allowed us to pull down the mists and hide us."  
  
Ginny stopped asking questions. Hermione was totally silent. Lady Kassandra raised both of her hands. Then a shape appeared in the mists. It was a boat. It was rowed by two small, dark men. There was just enough room for three more people to fit in. Hermione sat in the back, while Ginny sat closer to the front. The Lady stood in the middle. She looked as if she was meditating.  
  
Then Kassandra rose her hands to the sky, then brought them down again to her side. She said an enchantment. Then the mists parted. Ginny, who had seen many magical things, was in awe.  
  
"Welcome home, Morgaine. Welcome home," said Kassandra hugging Ginny.  
  
"It's beautiful. Is it real, Aunt? When can I part the mists?"  
  
"Yes, Morgaine. It is real. More real than anything else in the world. You will part the mists as part of your Priestess training. But when we get to Avalon, you will stay the night with Hermione and I. But then, it shall not matter if you are my kinswoman. You will be treated as other girls being trained."  
  
When they landed on the dock, a half dozen pristesses greeted them. One woman took Ginny's trunk. Another took the brooms.  
  
"Raven, I shall have guests tonight, so please prepare my home."  
  
As they walked up the hill to the houses, Ginny looked back in the fog. For the first time in her life, she knew what Harry felt when he came to Hogwarts. Ginny knew what it felt like to be home.  
  
~*~Jaimie~*~  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. It was easier to write than the others. I'll try to update it often. 


End file.
